Family Ties
by Caught-Fire
Summary: CHAPTER 7 NOW UP! Little cousins are so annoying! Merry agreeds and wishes that Pippin would just disappear. But when Pippin really does disappear, Merry begins to see just how much he loves him. Please R&R! Helpful tips are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well this the first chapter of my first fanfic! I'm not really that great on the geography of the Shire, so please don't be too critical on the matter. Apologies to anyone that is offended by the transformation of Fatty and Folco into mean bullies. Merry is a bit nasty too but this is all for the sake of the story and I don't mean anything by it. He may realise the err of his ways... Anyway I better stop blabbing and let you read the story. Enjoy!  
  
I do not own Tolkien or any of his characters, I wish I did but sadly I don't.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Merry sat on a rock, watching his younger cousin, Pippin, happily roll around in the meadow. Pippin squealed with delight. He was loved feeling of the golden grass tickling him all over. Merry rolled his eyes. He had been appointed the task of watching Pippin, for he was the "responsible, mature" older cousin. Yeah right! He hated this new chore. He was only 12 after all, still a young child by hobbit standards.  
  
"I should be playing with the other hobbits, not sitting here watching this baby!" thought Merry angrily. He glared at Pippin, who was too busy chasing a butterfly to notice. Suddenly Merry heard voices approaching. He looked up to see Folco and Fatty, two hobbit boys, approaching.  
  
Fatty, as his name suggested was a large boy with a waist like a barrel. His dark hair and eyes made all the hobbit-children fear him. Folco, although not as large as Fatty was also a bit on the chubby side. He was Fatty's sideman and was as much a bully as Fatty.  
  
"Oh great, if they see me with this baby, I'll never hear the end of it." thought Merry. He looked around for a place to hide. Quickly he sprang into the bushes that surrounded the golden meadow. Merry watched as Folco and Fatty approached Pippin.  
  
"Hey Shorty, what are you doing here all alone?" sneered Fatty. Folco let out his trademark dopey laugh. Pippin innocently glanced up, his hazel eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not alone," he said cheerfully. "My big cousin Merry is here somewhere." he said looking around. Merry slapped his forehead.  
  
"No use hiding now." he thought.  
  
Reluctantly, he stepped out of the bush, trying to look as casual as possible.  
  
"The bush was uncomfortable anyway," he thought to himself.  
  
As soon as Pippin saw him he ran to him.  
  
"Here he is!" chirped Pippin happily, wrapping his little arms around Merry. Merry squirmed with discomfort.  
  
"Awe, isn't that sweet," scoffed Fatty sarcastically. He turned to Folco, who immediately whipped the dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving." He said to Folco. He then turned back to Merry. "We've got to tell everyone that Merry plays with babies," He let out an evil laughter and took off, with Folco trailing behind him.  
  
Merry stood there for a second, trying to take in what had happened. Suddenly he realised that Pippin still had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Pippin had his head, with all its little brown locks buried in Merry's chest. Everything that had been said just registered in his mind. Rage bubbled up inside him. This little brat had just cost him his reputation!  
  
"Get off" he yelled, pushing Pippin so hard he fell backwards to the ground. The little hobbit's hazel eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Big Cousin Merry." he said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Merry looked at him. He looked so small and vulnerable in the tall golden grass. Maybe he was being too tough on him, after all, he was only four. He quickly shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of his head.  
  
"What am I thinking, now everyone will tease me for playing with babies!" he thought. "And its all thanks to him!" he screamed. Pippin looked up, startled. Merry suddenly realised that he had spoken out loud.  
  
"Come on we're leaving." He said coldly and started to walk up the hill to the path. Pippin immediately obeyed and followed.  
  
As they walked, the sun started to set behind the distant hills of the Shire. This gave Buckland, with all its rolling hills, a beautiful orange hue. Even though he was young and didn't really care for the scenery, Merry couldn't help but admire the Shire- his home.  
  
The oak and birch trees were still. Only the slight movement of a squirrel or bird would disturb their serenity. He never usually took the time to inspect the trees. Only now did he realise the beautiful shades of brown and green, mixed in with the orange the sunset was casting upon it. The water in the Brandywine was calm, but Merry could see the life that lived within its depths. Little fish darted here and there. Occasionally a carp would come and destroy their routine.  
  
"I wish I could catch that carp!" thought Merry. He longed to go fishing, to dip his feet in the cool water. He couldn't now that he had "responsibility". His mother thought that just because he was 12, he was old enough to care for his young cousin, Pippin. Ever since Aunt Eglantine got sick, he had to take Pippin out more and more.  
  
Pippin! He remembered the task he had to complete- returning his young cousin safely to his home in Tuckborough.  
  
"It's not far now," he thought to himself. "As soon as I get rid of this burden, I can get back home and go fishing!" A smile spread across his face.  
  
"Go on slowpoke! I'll race you!" yelled Merry as he sprang into a quick trot.  
  
Pippin looked up quickly and smiled. He wouldn't question Merry's kindness, not after what just happened. Happily, he chased his cousin down the path.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
I do not Tolkien or any of his characters. Only Cisternia's is my own creation, although I did take her last name from the books.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Finally they had reached Pippin's house. Merry puffed as he walked up the path to his Aunt's house. Already the sun was well behind the hills. If he hurried, maybe he could still go fishing. Merry ran the last few metres and desperately started pounding on the door. No one answered. Merry sighed dramatically.  
  
"Where is she? She can't be that sick!"  
  
"She just has to get out of bed." Pippin had caught up with Merry.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Merry.  
  
Finally the door creaked open. In the doorway was pale hobbit woman. Her gaunt face wrinkled into a smile.  
  
"Thank you dear Merry,"  
  
Merry was desperate to go. He looked up at the sky. It was almost dark! This was no time to talk; he was in a hurry!  
  
"Your welcome. Oh Mama wants me home right now to help with dinner so I'll be going now. Bye" said Merry quickly as he ran back down the path.  
  
"Pippin's lucky to have a cousin like you"  
  
This comment made Merry feel a little guilty. He had been horrible to Pippin. On the other hand Pippin had cost him his reputation! But maybe he had been a little too hard on him.  
  
All this pondering made Merry forget about the road ahead and prevented him from seeing the large rock in his path. Pain shot up his leg as his foot made contact with the rock, sending him hurtling forward. He landed with a huge thud on the grass next to the path.  
  
He had landed in a flower patch. The smell of the flowers wafted up his nose. It was a beautiful smell, a smell he had smelt before. Oh no! These weren't any ordinary flowers, these were Cisternia Bracegirdle's famous rose tulips! They were renowned throughout the Shire for their unique smell. Only Cisternia knew how to grow them and now he had squashed them.  
  
"Oi! You!" yelled a raspy voice.  
  
"What are you doing in my flowers you little hooligan!"  
  
Merry knew that harsh tone. It was Cisternia! He was in trouble in now. Quickly he sprang to his feet. He had forgotten that he stubbed his foot on the rock. A dull pain flooded through his whole foot. He let out a small wail of pain as he collapsed back onto the bed of flowers, squashing them even more.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! You're done it now!" The old lady was coming closer and closer, cane in hand.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I accidentally fell in your flowerbed. I didn't mean to! Honest!" whimpered Merry. She was now standing right in front of him with the cane raised above her head.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." repeated Merry.  
  
Suddenly there was a glint of compassion in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up boy!" shrieked Cisternia. She had Merry by the ear and was pulling him along the path.  
  
"Ow! Ow!" wailed Merry. It was hard enough to walk with a jarred toe without having an old bag dragging you by the ear!  
  
"Quit complaining! Because of you my prized flowers are ruined!" screamed Cisternia. She tugged on Merry's ear, making him squeal with pain. Why did this trip back home take so long!  
  
  
  
Cisternia hammered her bony hands on the door. Almost immediately a plump hobbit woman appeared at the door. She had a cooking pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said happily. Merry turned away.  
  
"Your boy flattened my prized rose tulips!" Cisternia was now pushing Merry in front of the woman. The woman's happy expression immediately changed to a look of disappointment.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. I'm sure he didn't meant to. It won't happen again. Come inside Merry" The woman nudged Merry inside.  
  
"It better not..." muttered Cisternia as she left.  
  
The woman closed the door.  
  
"What did think you were doing?" snapped the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to. I tripped and fell." Merry raised his foot, showing her the large bruise that had formed on his injured toe. She immediately dropped her pot and spoon.  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Mama rushed into the kitchen and started opening and rummaging through the cupboards.  
  
"Quickly go to your room. I'll be up there with some ice and bandages in a second." Merry just looked at her, shocked that he hadn't been punished for squashing the flowers yet. Aware he was still there, she turned around.  
  
"Go on!" yelled Mama. Merry immediately snapped out of it and limped down the hallway into his room.  
  
His room was quite large by hobbit standards. There were shelves of toys and books lining the wall. In the centre was a beautiful large wooden bed. Merry was a spoilt child. He walked in and collapsed on his bed.  
  
"No fishing today." he thought to himself. He began to close his eyes when his mother burst through the door. Immediately Merry sat up, startled by the sudden outburst.  
  
"Quick, we have to wrap the injury. Hurry, we have to put ice on it to stop the swelling!" Hastily she started wrapping the toe. Then she handed Merry a piece of ice wrapped in a cloth.  
  
"You have to hold this on for at least half an hour until the swelling goes down" She started to walk out the door. She stopped halfway out the door and turned around.  
  
"Oh by the way, for squashing Mrs. Bracegirdle's flowers, you are to go to bed with no supper and you are not to go fishing for a week." Turning back around she left the room.  
  
Merry dropped the ice and tossed his head back into the bed. No fishing for a week! How could this happen?  
  
"No, no I know exactly how this happened," thought Merry.  
  
"PIPPIN!" said Merry aloud.  
  
"If I hadn't taken Pippin out none of this would have happen! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" screamed Merry. Suddenly there was loud banging on the wall.  
  
"Be quiet! It's late!" His mother's voice was loud enough to be heard through the wall.  
  
Merry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow over his head.  
  
"I wish he would just disappear..." These thoughts slowly drifted out of his head as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Well what did you guys think? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It's been great to see what everyone thinks of my story. I'll try and update soon. Thanks again.  
  
Xo0Phoenix0oX 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: = drum-roll = And now I present...CHAPTER 3!  
  
Oh, and I don't own Tolkien or any of his stuff.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead"  
  
Merry slowly opened his eyes. He winced as his mother drew the curtains of his bedroom.  
  
"Pippin's coming over today," said his mother as she picked up some dirty clothes off the floor. She walked over to Merry and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I don't want you going out and hurting your foot even more." Merry rolled his eyes and turned away. What was the point? He couldn't go fishing anyway. Stupid Pippin.  
  
"Now hurry up and get dressed he should be here any minute," said Mama as she threw him some clean clothes. They were his favorite brown pants and white shirt. Even they couldn't cheer him up today.  
  
"Why can't he just go to Uncle Bilbo's house with Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca?" groaned Merry as he yanked the clean shirt over his head.  
  
"It is very upsetting that their mother is sick. Pippin's the oldest of the siblings so he understands the situation more. Being with you takes his mind off it," said Mama as she hastily left the room, laundry basket in hand. He heard the sound of the door opening, and little footsteps pattering on the floorboards. He knew who it was...Pippin!  
  
Suddenly Pippin burst through the door.  
  
"Hi Big Cousin Merry!" said Pippin sweetly. He ran to Merry and embraced him in a big hug. Merry pulled away.  
  
"Haven't you heard of knocking?" snapped Merry. This comment didn't seem to affect Pippin at all. He was still beaming, hazel eyes twinkling.  
  
"Mummy's still sick so I still have to play with you." Pippin was now touching a wooden boat on one of the shelves. Using his little, stubby fingers, he slowly lifted it off the shelf. He sat down and started playing with it.  
  
Merry growled and walked out of the room. He stamped down the hallway and into the kitchen where his mother was preparing their breakfast.  
  
"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO COME HERE!" screamed Merry. Startled, his mother turned around.  
  
"Merry calm down, he is your cousin and I expect you to show him some kindness. His mother is sick you know." Said Mama calmly. She laid two plates full of bacon and eggs on the table. Merry was fuming, but he couldn't help but notice the delicious aroma that came from the food. Quickly he sat down and started wolfing down the meal. Before Mama had a chance to call Pippin, he was already seated and enjoying the meal as much as Merry. Obviously the smell had wafted to Merry's room as well.  
  
"Food always helps." Chuckled Mama as she opened the front door. Everyday after breakfast she would pop down to the market to get some fresh fruit and vegetables for dinner. Today was no different.  
  
"I'll be back by 3'o'clock." She yelled. It was no use; nothing can disturb a hobbit when they are eating. Mama simply shook her head and closed the front door behind her.  
  
After the boys had finished breakfast, they both helped in clearing the table and washing the dishes. Then, exhausted and full, they retreated to Merry's bedroom.  
  
As Merry walked in the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he saw. Lying on the floor was his favourite toy boat, the one Pippin had been playing with. It's sail was broken, ruthlessly snapped off by tiny hands.  
  
Anger bubbled up inside Merry. He had been calm enough, even putting up with Pippin during breakfast, but this was too much! Merry turned to face Pippin, who was looking at the boat. He looked up at Merry.  
  
"Honestly Merry I went to tell you but then there was bacon on the table and you know how much I love bacon and..."  
  
"I HATE YOU! YOU BREAK EVERYTHING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Merry. There was a look of sheer terror on Pippin's face. Merry crossed his arms and turned around.  
  
"I'm...I..." Pippin couldn't finish. He burst into tears and ran out of the room and out the front door.  
  
"Good, I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!" yelled Merry after him.  
  
Merry has snapped! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate your support!  
  
Xo0Phoenix0oX 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long to update. I have been so busy with final exams and School Certificate preparation (a big exam, let's not go into it ;). This is a pretty short chappy but I promise I will be updating more often now. Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed me. You guys have been very patience and supportive. Oh, by the way, I've realised that Pippin is the youngest but hey I can be creative can't I? Actually I'm trying to mask a mistake but oh well! Sorry if I've offended anyone. Ok I'm kinda starting to blab on. On with the show!

I don't own Tolkien!

Chapter 4

Merry slammed the door behind him. He let out a long sigh. He would have the afternoon to himself today. No Pippin to break his toys or annoy him.

"_This is going to be a great afternoon!"_ thought Merry. He rubbed his hands with glee. He would spend today doing the things he wanted to do.

Merry looked around. He was in a dark forest, nothing like the peaceful woods of the Shire. Suddenly he heard a little whimper. He followed the sound until it led him to a little clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a stump. Merry's eyes widened with horror.

_Around the stump, dancing and prancing evilly, were goblins! They were chanting in their foul language. But what were they so happy about? There was something on the stump, but Merry couldn't make it out properly. He sneaked closer. What he saw shocked him beyond belief._

_On the stump was…Pippin! Those ugly creatures were going to eat him! He was bound by a strong rope, making it impossible for him to move. _

"_Merry!" Pippin had spotted Merry. Unfortunately, so had the goblins! The biggest one shouted something in their guttural language. Almost immediately the others sprang towards Merry. Merry froze in terror._

"RAP! RAP"

Merry sat up abruptly. He had broken out into a cold sweat. Merry was sitting in his chair at his desk. He had been trying to repair his toy boat all afternoon.

"I must have drifted off…" 

"RAP! RAP!" Merry quickly snapped out of his dream-like state to realise that there was someone knocking on the door. He jumped out of his chair and ran down the hallway to the front door. Before he could check who it was, his mother burst through the door in a heap of bags and sacks. She rushed into the kitchen immediately.

"What took you so long? Oh! I have to get dinner ready. I hope you boys had lunch and afternoon tea and supper and elevenses, I mean I left all you needed in the kitchen and…"

"YES MAMA!" said Merry with an exasperated sigh. Sometimes she could really be a pain. He lifted the remaining bags that had scattered on the floor and followed his mother into the kitchen. She was already chopping vegetables.

"I hope you boys had fun today." That reminded Merry of the whole morning incident. It was so peaceful without Pippin.

"Of course we did." Said Merry with false sincerity. He smirked and stared at the ground.

"Where is Pippin, anyway?" asked Mama, without looking up. Merry wiped the smirk off his face. He hadn't planned this far ahead. What was he going to tell Mama?

"Oh…Um…H-He went home. He wanted to see how his mama was." Lied Merry. Hopefully it was convincing enough. His mother stopped what she was doing and looked at Merry. Her narrow glaze made him sweat. Did she believe him?

"Did you walk him home? You know I don't like Pippin walking home by himself." Relief flooded through Merry.

"O-of course." This conversation was really putting strain on his nerves. He turned around slowly and walked down the hall into his room. Maybe he could still fix that boat…

An hour or so later he got called to dinner. He mother was a wonder in the kitchen. She could cook a meal fit for a king in less than an hour. His father, Saradoc, was also home. He was a cart driver and spent his day delivering and picking up various items. Merry enjoyed the stories that his Papa brought back about all the interesting things that happened to him during his day.

"Papa!" Merry ran excitedly to the table to greet his father. He missed him throughout the day and was always eager for his return.

As the family ate, Papa recounted today's tale about the angry carpenter and his lost tools. No matter how dull his day was, Papa always managed to make it sound as if everyday was an adventure. After Merry helped wash the dishes he said goodnight to his parents. The big meal made him drowsy.

He fell into bed and closed his eyes. It had been a wonderful day, Pippin-free day. Merry thought back to this morning. Maybe he shouldn't have screamed so much at Pippin. Even Merry had a weakness for bacon… No! Pippin had smashed his boat! He deserved it. Anyway, Pippin had probably forgotten the whole incident and was at home sleeping. Merry snuggled up in his blankets. He had nothing to worry about. Tonight, his dreams would be filled with funny, angry carpenters.

**This was a kinda boring chappy. I'm gonna have to put in a cliff-hanger somewhere aren't I? Don't worry it will get better. Keep reading. Luv u all. **

**Xo0Phoenix0oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Well I'm back again! And I've brought Chapter 5 with me! Yay! And this is my longest chapter yet! Yay! Ok here it is:

You're probably sick of hearing this, but I DON'T OWN TOLKIEN!

Chapter 5 

The rich beams of sunlight that filtered through his curtains woke Merry. He had slept peacefully all night, not a worry entering his dreams. Lazily, he got up and went to draw the curtains. The light temporarily blinded him. It took a minute or so for his eyes to adjust to the new lighting.

He looked out his window. Judging by the height of the sun in the sky, he had slept in till late morning. Without Pippin, he could sleep as long as he wanted and nothing would disturb him. It was so great without him! Merry quickly grabbed a shirt off the floor, roughly yanked it over his head and proceeded out of his room and down the corridor.

As usual, breakfast was set on the table. Valar Bless Mama! The delicious aroma drifted up his nose, invigorating his senses. There was a slight spring in his step as he walked over to the table. He sat down happily and began to eat. Mama entered the room from the kitchen. She was dressed and ready to go and do her daily errands.

"Merry stay here while I'm out. I'll bring Pippin home with me. I wonder why he hasn't come yet?" Mama looked up and thought for a second, thinking of all the possible reasons for his absence.

The last comment made Merry feel a little uneasy. Pippin was probably still upset about yesterday. WELL HE DESERVED IT!

"_Anyway, I should be the upset one. He broke my boat!" _thought Merry angrily. Mama snapped out of her dream-like state and looked down at Merry's feet.

"Your toe has healed quite nicely." She turned to look at the clock on the wall. Merry's mother suddenly jolted, slightly startling Merry.

"Oh look at the time! I'm behind already. Merry be good and stay put!" With that she hurried out the front door.

A baneful smirk crept across Merry's face.

"_Does she really expect me to stay inside on a beautiful day like this?_

He skipped into his room and reached under his bed. He pulled out a small, wooden fishing rod. It was a little worn from its years of service, but none the less could serve its purpose. A tinge of guilt crept through Merry. His Mama had specifically said he wasn't to go fishing for a week. Suddenly that little voice inside his head, which he figured was his dark side, rose to the surface.

"What she doesn't know, can't hurt her right?" 

That same evil smirk once again showed itself. Quickly he grabbed the rod and ran to the front door. The guilt inside him rose up one more time before it was pushed under by the need to go fishing.

Happily he skipped down the path. It was about 11 o' clock in the morning. Mama would probably be back at 2 o'clock so he would have to be back before then. Ugh! She would be bringing Pippin!

"_Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I can!" _His skip quickened into a run as he made his way to the edge of the Brandywine River.

When he got there, he sat down. Merry looked at the river, brimming with life. The pure blue water beckoned to him. He gave into the temptation and dipped his feet into the cool liquid. A wonderful, soothing sensation flowed through his body. It was cruel for Mama to forbid him from coming to the river! He twisted an unfortunate worm around the hook of his rod and cast into the blue of the river.

Immediately he felt the little nibbles of the fish below. Merry didn't budge though, they were only teasing him. He would wait for that big carp he spotted a few days ago.

Half an hour passed with no luck. Merry was starting to get sleepy. The warm sunshine together with the ebb and flow of the water acted as a natural lullaby. His eyelids became heavy. He loosened his tight grip on the rod and gently placed his head on the grass.

Sleep overtook him. A relaxing swirl of colours appeared before him. Their invisible tendrils wrapped around him, drawing him further into his subconscious.

The tendrils snapped abruptly and the colours disappeared as something from the outside cause Merry's weight to swing forward. His head was spinning from the sudden jolt and he opened his eyes, only to see the surface of the river before he plunged into its watery depths.

Merry was still in a daze as watched the marine environment swirl past him in a flurry of despair. Little fish quickly maneuvered out of the way of this new danger. Occasionally a large fish would swim by unfazed. Merry gathered his thoughts enough to realise he was still holding onto his rod. There was a large force pulling his rod. Merry must have instinctively gripped the rod at the first signs of a bite. He looked towards the end of his rod. His poor vision in the water managed to make out a large blurry blob of black, lashing fiercely through the water. He had caught a fish! Or it seemed the fish had caught him.

He tried to pull against it but his limbs felt like jelly in the water. He bucked against the force, only to collapse exhausted. This was the fish's domain and he was helpless in the water. There was only one thing he could do. If he kept this up he would drown. The fish had won. Reluctantly he released the rod and sprang to the surface for some much-needed oxygen.

He gulped in the air greedily. Quickly he swam to the side of the river. He heaved himself out, before collapsing in a heap on the grass. Merry lay there panting for a moment before he looked up at the sky. The sun was covered by thick, grey clouds that watched menacingly over the Shire. He looked around. Luckily that stupid fish hadn't taken him too far down the river. It was still well before 2 o'clock but now Merry was a soaking wet mess. He had to go home and dry off before Mama found out about his little escapade.

He looked a miserable mess as he made his way up the path to his home. Merry looked forward to a nice hot bath…and a big lunch! All that struggling had made him exhausted and hungry. He turned the knob slowly, only to find that the front door was unlocked. It could only mean one thing- Mama was home…

Merry crept inside silently, carefully not to bring attention to himself. Suddenly his mother rushed out of the living room towards him.

"HAVE YOU SEEN PIPPIN?!" His mother starting shaking him. She was crying hysterically.

"EGLANTINE SAID HE DIDN'T COME HOME YESTERDAY AND NO ONE HAS SEEN HIM AND…"

Merry felt a horrible clenching feeling in his gut.

"MAMA PLEASE! Stop yelling. We will find him!" Suddenly Mama's eyebrows furrowed. She looked at Merry, anger filling her eyes.

"AND YOU! YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO GO ANYWHERE! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND NEVER COME OUT!" Mama was obviously furious. She was worried about Pippin and the anxiety intensified her rage. Merry knew better than to argue at a moment like this. He ran to his room straight away and slammed the door. He huddled into a corner. Even though Merry was a tough boy, no child likes being screamed at. He put his head into his knee and started to cry.

After Merry stopped, he noticed that Mama's crying and rambling had also stopped. He got up and wiped away his tears.

"Piiiippppiiinn!" Merry looked over to his window, where the sound was coming from.

"Piiiippppiiinnn!" The whole neighbourhood was out walking the streets. They were all calling out Pippin's name. Mama had obviously called everyone in the neighbourhood to help look for Pippin. Merry closed the curtain. He felt a tinge of guilt run through his body. Could it be his fault that Pippin had disappeared?

"_No! Of course not! Pippin probably got lost on his way home," _The voice in his head reassured him.

"But what if it was my fault? I was really harsh towards him!" said Merry aloud. Even though he would never admit it, he did kind of miss Pippin. But not much!

"Huh, it's probably cause he was here all the time. I probably just got used to him. That's all!" It was no use arguing with himself now. Pippin was gone and Merry might never see him again.

"It's not my problem! If he got lost he can find his own way home!" However, as hard as Merry tried to push it out of his head, the thought wouldn't leave him.

_He might never see Pippin again..._

**Uh oh! Pippin's gone! I wonder what's going to happen next? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You are what keeps me writing! Well I also write because I like to but…Ok I'm just gonna shut up now! Thanks again!**

**Xo0Phoenix0oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **First of all, I DON'T OWN TOLKIEN. I have finally finished Chapter 6, as you have probably already guessed. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

It's funny how you don't realise how much you miss and care about someone until you face the prospect of never seeing him or her again. Merry realised this during the next couple of hours. Hours, not days. For it didn't take him long to realise that, deep down, and no matter how much he resented it, he did miss Pippin. He missed their little tiffs. He missed the way Pippin always brought with him an air of innocence wherever he went. He missed everything about Pippin.

The thought sprung into his mind again. What if is was his fault? And what if Pippin never came back? He may have to live with the guilt of his cousin's disappearance for the rest of his life.

"I have to find him!" Sure his mother told him not to leave his room, but this was important! Surely he could disobey her once more? Images of what she would do to him if she found out flooded his mind. He shuddered.

"Pull yourself together! You have to find Pippin, no matter what she would do to you!" The voice inside his head was now rooting for him to find Pippin! Merry figured it was the right thing to do. The urgency to find Pippin overwhelmed him, and soon he found himself sneaking out the window. 

Quietly he tipped-toed around the side of the house to where the bushy-hedge met the pathway. The hedge wasn't extremely tall, but if he crawled he could just manage to keep out of sight. He didn't care if any of the neighbourhood saw him. They would probably figure he was also looking for Pippin. It was Mama he had to watch out for.

He crawled along the hedge for five minutes or so, before he guessed it safe to stand up and walk. Merry stood up slowly and looked around, resembling a meerkat scouting for danger. He was in the clear. Now, where would he start?

Where would Pippin go if he were upset? When your upset you don't think rationally. His tracks would probably be as unpredictable. Merry walked sadly along the path. He didn't know where to start. He would never find Pippin.

"You! Tulip-Squasher! What are you doing back here again?!" Merry's stomach dropped. He looked around. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had unknowingly crossed into Cisternia's garden.

"Um, hello M-Mrs. Bracegirdle. I was just walking and I didn't realise it was your garden. I didn't squash anything. Honest!" Cisternia wasn't happy. She was walking towards him with that all too familiar cane in her hand .

"I ought to tell your mother you've been trespassing on my property. I wonder how she would react, eh?"

His mother? If she told her, that would be the end of it. Merry would never be allowed back outside and he would never be able to search for Pippin.

"No! Please don't tell her! My cousin is missing and if you do, I won't be able to look for him. I may never see him again!" Merry felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't expect this. Why was he crying? Cisternia's face softened a little.

"Cousin?"

Merry sat in a large furry armchair by a warm fire. He was in a small hobbit-hole. On the walls were various, old pictures of hobbits he had never seen before. The place had a musky smell, but it was somewhat comforting. By now, evening had fallen and Merry was glad to be in a safe, warm place away from the cold, dead of night. The old woman entered the room. She was holding a plate.

"Spongecake?" In all the excitement and anxiety, Merry had forgotten to eat. It was now dinnertime and he was starving. The cake looked delicious. It looked as soft as a yellow cloud and just the right amount of icing on top.

"Yes please!" Merry politely took the plate but as soon as he had it in his grasp he immediately grabbed the cake and shoved the whole piece in his mouth. Cisternia smiled.

"More?"

Merry nodded quickly. He couldn't speak as the spongecake had filled his whole mouth. It wasn't polite to talk with your mouth full.

Cisternia left the room again, leaving Merry to himself. As he chewed the cake he looked out the window. He wondered where Pippin would be. Suddenly an image of Pippin, hungry and alone, floated into his mind. He was shivering in the cold, dark night. Merry swallowed. Suddenly he had lost his appetite. Here he was, stuffing his face full of delicious cake while Pippin might be cold and hungry somewhere…or dead.

No. Not dead. He wasn't dead. Merry was sure of it.

Cisternia re-entered the room. She was holding a new plate with cake. Merry eyed the cake. He would eat it, but only because it was the polite thing to do. After she had handed him the cake she sat down in the chair opposite to his.

"So you like my cake?" Merry looked up and nodded in between mouthfuls. She smiled again.

"My husband enjoyed that cake. He also loved my tulips. But he went off into the wide, blue yonder and was never seen again." Merry felt sorry for her and only now started to feel guilty for squashing her flowers. They really meant a lot to her. He stopped eating and looked down.

"I'm sorry I squashed your flowers."

She looked at him. This was a gentle kindness in her eyes that he only saw now.

"My boy, flowers can be replaced. But family can't. Trust me, I know. Now, what does your cousin look like?"

Merry thought for a second. He had never had to describe Pippin.

"He is about 2 inches shorter than I, brown hair, hazel eyes…" He tried hard to describe him accurately. Soon he found himself describing more than physical appearance.

"…he is very special, everybody notices when he walks in a room and…" Merry felt tears running down his cheeks again. Maybe Pippin did really mean a lot to him. Cisternia got up from where she was sitting.

"There, there."

Merry felt warm arms wrap themselves around him. He instinctively turned and buried his head into Cisternia's warm chest. It reminded him of the hugs Mama gave him when he was sick or upset. He missed her. She had probably found out he was gone and was worried sick. He had really put her through a lot. But he would be back, and he would bring Pippin with him!

"Thank-you, Mrs. Bracegirdle." Cisternia gently released her arms and bent to his level so she could look him in the eyes. She wasn't the cold dinosaur he had first thought her to be. It turned out that she was, in fact, a kind, caring old woman with the same gentle look in her eye that reminded him so much of his Mama.

"You can stay here tonight. It's getting late. We will talk more of your cousin tomorrow." Merry yawned. He was getting quite sleepy. Today had been an exhausting day and it had taken its toll on him.

Cisternia led him to the spare bedroom. There was a large bed at the centre of the back-wall. It beckoned to him, with its coloured quilt and big fluffy pillows. Merry didn't think twice before throwing himself towards the bed. He closed his eyes and was asleep immediately.

**The stone has finally started rolling and Merry's quest to find Pippin has begun. I also want to take this opportunity to bring to light the recent tsunami disaster that has devastated numerous countries in Asia. I can only imagine the hardships many have gone through. They have lost their homes, loved ones and many have lost their lives. My heart goes out to them all and I hope they will be able to rebuild their lives.**

**Xo0Phoenix0oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **School holidays are almost over :( Oh well! I guess they couldn't last forever. Anyways, the story continues. This chapter was actually influenced a lot by Paulo Coelo. I had just read The Alchemist when I wrote this. Every good book! Lots of underlying messages. I hope you like this chapter and don't hesitate to offer any tips to better my writing.

I don't own Tolkien or any of the characters here, besides Cisternia and Stubbs.

Chapter 7 

Each mouthful Merry took slid painfully down his throat. The pancakes Cisternia had made him were delicious, but nothing could comfort him. Even as he sat here eating, time was wasting. Time that would be needed for Pippin's rescue. He stabbed the last bit of pancake with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth before rising abruptly.

"Breakfast was delicious Mrs. Bracegirdle but I have to leave now. I have to look for Pippin now." Said Merry politely as he entered the kitchen.

"Sorry?" Cisternia was slightly shocked. She had gotten used to Merry already. He felt slightly sorry for her. She was alone and he had been her first company in quite a while.

Merry reiterated politely.

"I see…"

"I promise I will visit you, but right now I am on a mission."

A warm smile spread across Cisternia's wrinkled countenance. She walked into the living room and made her way to a small cupboard near the window. She turned around and crouched under the bench into one of her dark cupboards. After digging around for a while until she re-emerged with a small backpack.

"This was my husband's backpack back when he was a young gentleman. It's been gathering dust in this cupboard for years. I would like you to have it."

She held out the backpack. Gingerly, Merry took it and inspected it. It was old and grey from the layers of dust that had coated it over the years, but the fine stitching told him it had been quite a backpack in its time. Beneath the layers of grey, Merry could see the beautiful chestnut leather it was made of. With a little dusting off, this could prove a valuable item on his quest.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Bracegirdle. I will use it well." He patted off some of the dust. Already the bright chestnut was coming through. Yes, this was quite a backpack.

Cisternia turned back into the kitchen. She re-entered with basket full of various foods. Slowly one by one she placed each item in the backpack.

"I think you will need these on your trip. I know how hungry young hobbits can get." Just as she put the last item in, Merry reached over and embraced her.

Slowly Merry, with the backpack over one shoulder, trudged down the steps to the path ahead. Just as he reached the path he turned around and waved back to the elderly hobbit woman standing at the door of the house. She smiled and gave a quick wave before returning to the house.

He was back on the trail again. Already he missed the atavistic charm of Cisternia little cottage but he knew he had quite a task ahead of him. The sun was at its zenith. Before he knew it, it would be nightfall and all the dark beings of the world would come out to hunt, hopefully not him. He wouldn't think about what to do then. He had a whole day and he wouldn't waste it.

Merry stopped suddenly. Once again he was at a stalemate. Where would he start? What would he do first? He slumped down on the path. Already tears were welling up in his eyes. He had been so busy convincing himself that he would find Pippin that he had neglected to think about a starting point. Merry put his head in his knees. This was hopeless.

"Listen to your heart…" 

The little voice inside his head was talking to him again. Since he had nowhere else to turn he decided to listen to it.

'_Those who ignore their heart are those that fail on their quest. When you desire something pure, your heart will conspire to help you achieve it."_ The voice in his head had somewhat matured. It was now the voice of wisdom.

Merry had never really stopped and listened to his heart. He was a child after all, and children are not yet old enough to understand such deep thoughts. But he was desperate and right now it seemed that his heart was the only thing that could help him.

He closed his eyes and blocked out all external distractions. It took a while, it was hard to mentally remove himself from the world but in a while his mind was delving deep into his soul. Soon it reached Merry's core where his heart lay.

His heart was beating wildly. It had never been listened to and had many things to say. It spoke of happiness and sadness. Love and hate. But nothing of the quest.

"Please I need your help now more than ever."

It continued to talk of many trivial things but through it he managed to decipher a few small words that he knew somehow were linked to the quest. Merry didn't know why, but he knew these words were significant. His inner voice never said that the heart's answer would be obvious. You do not listen to your heart the same way you listen to a person speaking. This was something Merry could never explain to another.

"Thank you."

Slowly his mind rose back to the surface, like a diver rising from the depths of the ocean. Only now did he realise the cold slimy sensation continually brushing against his cheek. Merry opened his eyes, only to come face to face with two large pink lips. He let out a small shriek, only to be stifled as a tongue shot out and coated his face with the cold saliva

"Ewwwwwwww!" Merry spat in disgust. He backed away a little to see who his 'attacker' was. Merry grinned with delight.

"Stubbs!"

It was Stubbfoot, lovingly called Stubbs by the neighbourhood children. He was Ted Sandyman's carriage horse, a little white pony that had a penchant for escaping his enclosure. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew him, as he got out often and roamed the streets until Ted would find him yank him by a rope back home. Everyone also knew that Ted wasn't the nicest of owners. Stubbs was a healthy and happy pony however, kept nourished by the treats of apples and carrots the children would give him.

Stubbs whinnied happily. He was glad to see Merry too. Then he turned and nudged the backpack that was now at Merry's side.

"Oh you want some food?" Suddenly a thought popped into his head. Stubbs' four legs would be much swifter than his two. Double the legs means double the distance right? And double the distance means half the time it would take to find Pippin! Maybe he could convince Stubbs, using food assistance, to help him…

Merry reached into his pack. He fished around until he found a fresh apple Cisternia had given him before he had left. Slowly he took it out of his pack. It was a big apple, no doubt juicy inside. It looked so good that Merry could have eaten it himself then and there. But it could help him finding Pippin. At that moment the apple was more than an apple. It was an opportunity.

"Mmmm, a big, red apple. Oh it looks good!" Stubbs stretched his neck to take a grab at the apple, but Merry moved it out of his reach.

"No, no this apple seems to good to just give away." Stubbs burred disappointingly. He nudged at Merry's chest and looked up at him with a horse's equivalent to a puppy dog look.

"I would could give it to you but…" At that moment he veered to the side and sprang lightly onto the pony's back.

"…only if you bear me." The horse shifted his weight and snorted discontentedly. He didn't like the idea of anyone on him back. Just as he was about throw Merry off, Merry waved the apple seductively in front of Stubbs' face. As if in a trance, the horse's tension eased and he stared fixedly at the apple.

"Will you bear me?" repeated Merry. The horse nickered in acceptance before grabbing the apple in his teeth. As Stubbs crunched happily, Merry suddenly remembered that before he had been rudely disturbed, he was trying to listen to his heart. Those few words that would help him now rang clear in his head.

"Keep going, the forest lies ahead."

He was on the right track. Natural instinct had not led him astray. Optimism overtook him, he was going to rescue Pippin! With one mighty kick, he was off on his quest.


End file.
